


I like shiny things

by Etoile_Filante



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (sortof) - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: Fairgame Week 2020, day 2 : Domestic.Salem has been defeated and Qrow and Clover are working together to help rebuild Atlas. Not today however. Today is Sunday and Sunday is for cuddles.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	I like shiny things

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! (or maybe bonsoir, depending on where you live!)  
> This fic takes place after Day 1, Cruel Summer but you don't need to read Day 1 to read this one.  
> Clover is 38 and Qrow is 45.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

Lazy Sunday mornings were among Qrow’s favourite things. He hadn’t been used to them, growing up in a tribe and spending the majority of his life as a spy for Ozpin’s plans. He had lived fast, never stopping, never staying somewhere more than necessary and never looking back. For the majority of his adult life, he didn’t even have a place of his own ; he had a room in Taiyang’s house and while he loved the place and knew they were a family, there had been a constant nagging at the back of his mind, telling him to run before something bad happened. In retrospect, nothing ever did. Sure, Taiyang and him had to kiss a lot of scrapped hands better, but nothing that couldn’t be attributed to little Yang and Ruby having way too much energy for everyone’s good. But back then, the slightest fall, the slightest wound and even something as mundane as a plate breaking, he had interpreted it as signs that he needed to leave. And eventually, he did.

For a while he had wondered, what would happen of him should Salem finally be defeated? The kids wouldn’t need him anymore and he hadn’t talked to Taiyang in years, so it wouldn’t feel right to go back to Patch and reclaim his old room. So, for years he had waited. Waited for the moment they would defeat Salem and dreading the one where he’d have to be alone again, tossed aside like a bad luck charm.

Except that never happened.

Because Clover Ebi stepped in.

Salem had been defeated two years ago and he and Clover had been dating for five. All the flirting the man had thrown at him when they met had been a breeze of fresh air, a nice contrast to Ironwood’s pity glance and Schnee’s condescending glare. They had started dating a few days before Ironwood declared Martial Law and to this day, Qrow still doesn’t understand how he had managed to convince Clover to flee with him and the kids. It had been hard, at the beginning. The fight to push Salem back, having Atlas’ entire kingdom after them, the kids being exhausted, Qrow battling his personal demons and Clover being away from everything he knew. The first week on the run had been nothing but fights and tears. Qrow couldn’t remember most of it but he could remember Weiss having a mental breakdown because her braid didn’t look right. Not that Qrow could blame the poor girl, she had a huge weight on her shoulders, and she had a hard time leaving her sister behind, it was only a matter of time until she snapped.

Still, little by little, they got better. Smiled more, laughed more. And eventually, together, they had defeated Salem.

Now Qrow was living with Clover in a nice apartment in Atlas. It wasn’t an easy decision to make, especially considering General Schnee was very good at holding a grudge. But Ironwood was gone, and Atlas and Mantle had suffered immensely from Salem’s army. They needed help and Qrow and Clover decided to provide. The kids went back to Vale, Ruby and Yang taking some time to stay with their father. Taiyang and Qrow had reconnected and while things were (mostly) now okay, Qrow knew he had to help Atlas.

But not today as it was Sunday. And on Sundays, Qrow was far more interested in cuddling with his warm boyfriend than going out in the cold Atlas to carry a bunch of materials around. Said boyfriend had been laying in their bed with his head on Qrow’s lap for a good fifteen minutes now, a relaxed smile on his face and Qrow’s hair running through his hair.

“You know,” said Qrow with a soft smile, breaking the silence that had been filling the room. “It’s almost 11am, we’ve got to get out of bed at some point.”

“Not interested.”

“Lucky Charm, you’re pushing 40. Stop acting like a teenager.”

“And you’ll soon be pushing 50. Nice to know you actually are a grumpy old man.”

Qrow let out a laugh and shook his head as he tugged on a strand of Clover’s hair, just because. Slowly opening his eyes, Clover took one of Qrow’s hand in his own, kissing the back of it before sitting down.

“You’re right, you’re right. Besides, Cookie should be hungry soon and I don’t want to let her wait.”

Qrow groaned. He absolutely loved their cat, but her name was not something he’ll ever approve of.

_“So, about that kitten we found…”_

_“What about it?”_

_“Wanna keep her ?”_

_“Honestly Clover, even if I say ‘no’, would that change anything?”_

_“No. I already bought all the stuff we need, and I gave her a name. She’s Cookie.”_

_“…Come again?”_

_“Cookie. Both our Semblances have to do with fortune, and she was lucky we found her out there so she’s our fortune cookie.”_

_“I want to break up.”_

Following his boyfriend to their kitchen, Qrow felt something soft brushing his leg as he heard Clover getting something out of a cupboard. Looking down, he saw a little ball of ginger purring against his leg and smiled.

“Good morning.” He smiled, picking her up.

Setting her down on the counter next to her bowl, Qrow’s eye was attracted to something shiny on the table. He took it in his hand and inspected it. An earring. Ah right. Winter Schnee’s earring.

“You have got to stop stealing stuff from your superiors.”

Leaning on the kitchen counter, arms crossed against his chest, Clover was smiling at him.

“Hey, I didn’t do it on purpose. Ice Queen should just learn to close her damn windows.”

He really hadn’t mean it. He just wanted to fly a little, stretch his wings and, as it can happen when he transforms, the bird’s brain took over. And he stole General Schnee’s shiny earring.

Laughing, Clover came behind him and wrapped his arms around Qrow, trapping him in a soft embrace.

“You do like shiny things.” He teased, kissing his shoulder. “I’ll have to keep that in mind when I propose.”

“Shut up, Clover.” Mumbled Qrow, desperately trying to hide his blush at the casual mention of Clover and him being engaged. He would never get used to the man’s flirting. 

Turning around in Clover’s arms, he wrapped his hands around the Atlesian’s neck and softly kissed him. “Besides, you know I’d marry you with paper rings if you asked.”

“I sure hope so.”

Kissing the man he loved, Clover could only think of what was hidden in a secret compartment of Kingfisher, a place Qrow didn’t even know existed.

It was a simple but very shiny ring. 

🍀🍀🍀🍀

“You know, I love what you said, but I was hoping for some sort of ‘no ring could outshine your smile anyway’ or something.” 

“Shut up, Clover.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Taylor Swift for giving me inspiration for this fic with the song Paper Rings ! This woman has been giving me all my fic titles these days (hello "Cruel Summer" and 3 others before)  
> Also I won't be writing Fairgame engagement/wedding for this week but they are in love love and are going to be husbands!!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
